


Tạo Hóa Tiên Đế

by thaopham9689



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopham9689/pseuds/thaopham9689





	Tạo Hóa Tiên Đế

Tạo Hóa Tiên Đế

  
[](https://hamsach.com/) Tìm kiếm __

Danh sách

  * [Truyện mới cập nhật](https://hamsach.com/truyen-moi-cap-nhat)
  * [Truyện đã hoàn thành](https://hamsach.com/truyen-da-hoan-thanh)
  * [Truyện full](https://hamsach.com/truyen-full)
  * [Truyện Ngôn Tình Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh/hoan)
  * [Truyện Kiếm Hiệp Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep/hoan)
  * [Truyện Tiên Hiệp Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep/hoan)
  * [Truyện Đam Mỹ Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dam-my/hoan)
  * [Truyện Teen Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/truyen-teen/hoan)
  * [Truyện Thám Hiểm Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tham-hiem/hoan)
  * [Truyện Trinh Thám Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trinh-tham/hoan)

Thể loại

  * [TIÊN HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  * [KIẾM HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep)
  * [NGÔN TÌNH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh)
  * [ĐÔ THỊ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/do-thi)
  * [QUAN TRƯỜNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/quan-truong)
  * [VÕNG DU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/vong-du)
  * [KHOA HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/khoa-huyen)
  * [HUYỀN HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)
  * [DỊ GIỚI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-gioi)
  * [DỊ NĂNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-nang)
  * [QUÂN SỰ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/quan-su)
  * [LỊCH SỬ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/lich-su)
  * [XUYÊN KHÔNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong)
  * [TRỌNG SINH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trong-sinh)
  * [TRINH THÁM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trinh-tham)
  * [THÁM HIỂM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tham-hiem)
  * [LINH DỊ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/linh-di)
  * [SẮC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/sac)
  * [NGƯỢC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nguoc)
  * [SỦNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/sung)
  * [CUNG ĐẤU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/cung-dau)
  * [NỮ CƯỜNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nu-cuong)
  * [GIA ĐẤU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/gia-dau)
  * [ĐÔNG PHƯƠNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dong-phuong)
  * [ĐAM MỸ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dam-my)
  * [BÁCH HỢP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/bach-hop)
  * [HÀI HƯỚC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/hai-huoc)
  * [ĐIỀN VĂN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dien-van)
  * [CỔ ĐẠI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/co-dai)
  * [MẠT THẾ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/mat-the)
  * [TRUYỆN TEEN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/truyen-teen)
  * [PHƯƠNG TÂY](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/phuong-tay)
  * [NỮ PHỤ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nu-phu)
  * [LIGHT NOVEL](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/light-novel)
  * [VIỆT NAM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/viet-nam)
  * [ĐOẢN VĂN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/doan-van)
  * [KHÁC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/khac)

Tuyển tập

  * [Tiên hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/tien-hiep-hay)
  * [Kiếm hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/kiem-hiep-hay)
  * [Ngôn tình hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hay)
  * [Trinh thám hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-hay)
  * [Truyện Teen hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/truyen-teen-hay)
  * [Đam mỹ hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-hay)
  * [Ngôn tình Sắc](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sac)
  * [Ngôn tình Sủng](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sung)
  * [Ngôn tình Hài](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hai)
  * [Ngôn tình Xuyên không](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-xuyen-khong)
  * [Đam Mỹ Hài](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-hai)
  * [Đam mỹ H Văn](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-h-van)
  * [Trinh thám Đô thị](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-do-thi)
  * [Trinh thám Linh Dị](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-linh-di)

  


__

__

  1. [__ Truyện](https://hamsach.com)
  2. [Tiên Hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  3. [Tạo Hóa Tiên Đế](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de)

[ ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de)

# Tạo Hóa Tiên Đế

  
_Đánh giá:_  
**7  
**/_10_  
_ từ _  
**_367_ _lượt_**  


##  [Mộ Vũ Thần Thiên](https://hamsach.com/tac-gia/mo-vu-than-thien)

  * [TIÊN HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  * [DỊ GIỚI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-gioi)
  * [HUYỀN HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)
  * Đang ra
  * 1811 Chương __
  * 37.39K Lượt xem __
  * 366 Lượt thích __

  
[Đọc từ đầu](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-1)   
[Đọc tiếp](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de)   


  * Chương mới nhất
  * [Chương 1619 : Khởi Nguyên Đại Lục (đại kết cục)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-1619)
  * [Chương 1618 : Thôn phệ, Chúa Tể cảnh!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-1618)
  * [Chương 1617 : Vây giết Khương Tư Nam](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-1617)

Tác giả đã tạo ra một thế giới rất thần kỳ trong truyện cũng bởi ở nơi này có cường giả nhiều vô số, lại có hoang thú hồng hoang,còn có diệu pháp thần thông, đặc biệt có cả pháp bảo đáng sợ có thể hủy thiên diệt địa. có linh đan thoát thai hoán cốt, có tiên trận bao phủ chư thiên...

Nam chính bước ra từ Càn Nguyên vực là một thiếu niên Khương Tư Nam,là một người mang chí bảo vô thượng, lại còn tu luyện được thần thông tuyệt thế, vì bản tâm thủ hộ đã giết ra con đường nghịch thiên.   


  * __ Danh sách chương

  * [Chương 1 : Long Hổ Đại Đan](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-1)
  * [Chương 2 : Lửa giận ngập trời](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-2)
  * [Chương 3 : Liều chết một kích! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-3)
  * [Chương 4 : Liều chết một kích! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-4)
  * [Chương 5 : Hồng Mông Tạo Hóa Kinh](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-5)
  * [Chương 6 : Phá quan mà ra](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-6)
  * [Chương 7 : Khởi tử hồi sinh](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-7)
  * [Chương 8 : Trấn Quốc Võ Thành Vương](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-8)
  * [Chương 9 : Vạn cân cự lực (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-9)
  * [Chương 10 : Vạn cân cự lực (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-10)
  * [Chương 11 : Trùng Dương Điện](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-11)
  * [Chương 12 : Đương đường đối chất!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-12)
  * [Chương 13 : Sinh tử ước chiến](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-13)
  * [Chương 14 : Giáng Long Phục Hổ Quyền (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-14)
  * [Chương 15 : Giáng Long Phục Hổ Quyền (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-15)
  * [Chương 16 : Khí huyết Huyền Hoàng](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-16)
  * [Chương 17 : Thay trời đổi đất](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-17)
  * [Chương 18 : Đan thư linh dịch](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-18)
  * [Chương 19 : Bạch Long Ngọc](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-19)
  * [Chương 20 : Đấu thú! (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-20)
  * [Chương 21 : Đấu thú! (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-21)
  * [Chương 22 : Bách Thảo Đường](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-22)
  * [Chương 23 : Phế ngươi một tay!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-23)
  * [Chương 24 : Trân Bảo Các](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-24)
  * [Chương 25 : Hoang Thú chiến!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-25)
  * [Chương 26 : Đi vận khí cứt chó (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-26)
  * [Chương 27 : Đi vận khí cứt chó (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-27)
  * [Chương 28 : Vô cùng hung hăng càn quấy!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-28)
  * [Chương 29 : Lại đánh bạc một ván](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-29)
  * [Chương 30 : Tất cả đều quỳ xuống!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-30)
  * [Chương 31 : 500 vạn lượng!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-31)
  * [Chương 32 : Điêu vượn chiến (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-32)
  * [Chương 33 : Điêu vượn chiến (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-33)
  * [Chương 34 : Hắc Trân Bảo Lệnh](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-34)
  * [Chương 35 : Vương phủ đại quản gia](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-35)
  * [Chương 36 : Luyện chế linh dịch](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-36)
  * [Chương 37 : Hậu Thiên Lục Trọng](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-37)
  * [Chương 38 : Phong Lôi kiếm (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-38)
  * [Chương 39 : Phong Lôi kiếm (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-39)
  * [Chương 40 : Đại Hoang Sơn](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-40)
  * [Chương 41 : Săn giết Hoang Thú](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-41)
  * [Chương 42 : Núi hoang chặn giết!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-42)
  * [Chương 43 : Trận chiến mở màn Tiên Thiên](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-43)
  * [Chương 44 : Huyền Hoàng không gian (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-44)
  * [Chương 45 : Huyền Hoàng không gian (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-45)
  * [Chương 46 : Lần nữa đột phá](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-46)
  * [Chương 47 : Tử Diệp Huyết Sâm](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-47)
  * [Chương 48 : Đuổi giết cùng trốn chết](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-48)
  * [Chương 49 : Hầu Nhi tửu cùng Thủy Linh Thạch](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-49)
  * [Chương 50 : Kim Long bang](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de/chuong-50)
  *     * __
    * __
    * [1](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de)
    * [2](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de?p=2)
    * [3](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de?p=3)
    * [4](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de?p=4)
    * [5](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de?p=5)
    * [__](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de?p=2)
    * [__](https://hamsach.com/truyen/tao-hoa-tien-de?p=37)

  * __Truyện được xem nhiều

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/linh-vu-thien-ha)

Linh Vũ Thiên Hạ

4707 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/truyen-dau-pha-thuong-khung)

Đấu Phá Thương Khung

1641 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dau-pha-thuong-khung)

Đấu Phá Thương Khung

1641 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/truyen-than-khong-thien-ha)

Thần Khống Thiên Hạ

2672 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/pham-nhan-tu-tien)

Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên

2448 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-chua-te)

Đại Chúa Tể

1563 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/than-dao-dan-ton)

Thần Đạo Đan Tôn

4752 Chương

  * [

Vô Tận Đan Điền

3610 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/vo-tan-dan-dien)
  * [

Ma Đạo Tổ Sư

130 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-dao-to-su)
  * [

Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên Chi Tiên Giới Thiên (Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên 2)

1177 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/pham-nhan-tu-tien-chi-tien-gioi-thien-pham-nhan-tu-tien-2)

### Giới thiệu

**Hầm sách** là website [đọc truyện online](https://hamsach.com/) cập nhật liên tục và nhanh nhất các truyện [tiên hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep), [kiếm hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep), [ngôn tình](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh), [xuyên không](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong), [huyền ảo](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)... được các thành viên đóng góp rất nhiều truyện hay và nổi bật. Hỗ trợ mọi loại thiết bị như điện thoại, máy tính bảng.

### Hỗ trợ

  * [__ Báo lỗi](https://hamsach.com/contact)
  * [__ FAQs](https://hamsach.com/tos)
  * [__ TOS](https://hamsach.com/tos)
  * [__[email protected]](https://hamsach.com/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection#620b0c040d220a030f1103010a4c010d0f)
  * [__Contact](https://hamsach.com/contact)

  
[12 nữ thần](https://hamsach.com/truyen/12-nu-than)   
[đế bá](https://hamsach.com/truyen/de-ba)   
[đại chúa tể](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-chua-te)   
[thần đạo đan tôn](https://hamsach.com/truyen/than-dao-dan-ton)   
[phong lưu tam quốc](https://hamsach.com/truyen/phong-luu-tam-quoc)   
[ngôn tình 18+](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sex-ngon-tinh-18)   
[đam mỹ h](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-h-van)   
[truyện ngôn tình hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hay)   
[truyện ngôn tình sắc](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sac)   
[truyện kiếm hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/kiem-hiep-hay)   
[truyện tiên hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/tien-hiep-hay)   
[ngôn tình sủng](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sung)   
[truyện 18+](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/truyen-18)   
[sstruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/sstruyen.com)   
[truyenyy com](https://hamsach.com/tag/truyenyy.com)   
[truyencv com](https://hamsach.com/tag/truyencv.com)   
[webtruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/webtruyen.com)   
[wattpad com](https://hamsach.com/tag/wattpad)   
[thichdoctruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/thichdoctruyen.com)   
[goctruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/goctruyen.com)   
[wikidich com](https://hamsach.com/tag/wikidich)   


__

__   


  * [__Trang chủ](https://hamsach.com)
  * ____
  * Tuyển tập

  * Thể loại

__   


var baseUrl = "https:\/\/hamsach.com";  
var currentUrl = "https:\/\/hamsach.com\/truyen\/tao-hoa-tien-de";

if ('serviceWorker' in navigator) {  
window.addEventListener('load', function() {  
navigator.serviceWorker.register('/service-worker.js').then(function(registration) {  
}, function(err) {  
console.log('ServiceWorker registration failed: ', err);  
});  
})  
}  
window.dataLayer = window.dataLayer || [];  
function gtag() {  
dataLayer.push(arguments);  
}  
gtag('js', new Date());  
gtag('config', 'UA-149286405-1');   
{  
"@context": "https://schema.org",  
"@type": "WebSite",  
"url": "https://hamsach.com/",  
"potentialAction": {  
"@type": "SearchAction",  
"target": "https://hamsach.com/tim-kiem?q={search_term_string}",  
"query-input": "required name=search_term_string"  
}  
}  



End file.
